Batman vs Robin (My Version)
by LaurenHardy13
Summary: Sequel to Son of Batman (My Version). It has been nearly two years since the events in Son of Batman took place. Dick and Damian are learning to get along until the Court of Owls decide it is time for the Talon's heir to take his place. Can Damian and Batman protect him from the Court or will Damian return to his old ways? Warning: Language and blood involved. (Chap 7 updated 5/9)
1. Chapter 1

**At long last it is time for LaurenHardy13's version of Batman vs. Robin. As stated before this isn't going to follow the movie too much because the court has a different purpose then they did in the movie. Also Damian is still going to be Robin and Dick is going to be Nightwing just so it doesn't get confusing but** _ **Dick is 8 and Damian is 13**_ **just because I can do whatever. Hope you enjoy.**

"Hurry up or we'll get caught," Damian Wayne told his younger brother Dick Grayson. Currently the two brothers were dressed in their 'night' clothes and sneaking their way to the Bat-mobile. The youngest was Nightwing who wore a black suit with a light blue outline of a bird on his chest, while the thirteen year old Robin wore his normal red and black suit along with a black hood and cape. Both boys also had on black masks over their eyes. As soon as they got to the car, Robin punched in the security code that would allow the car without a loud alarm going off. After the alarm was turned off, the two jumped into the car.

"We are going to be in so much trouble," Nightwing said.

"If you don't keep your trap shut then I'm leaving you here. Why did I even ask you to come?" Robin said.

"Well, Batman says that you shouldn't go out on patrol by yourself," Nightwing responded.

"That only applies to you. I'm thirteen now and don't need him or anyone else watching over me like a hawk. Is your seatbelt on?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Since when did _you_ start worrying about me all of a sudden?" The young boy asked.

"I never said I was _worried_ about you. We have to get out of range before Pennyworth can activate the remote control for the Bat-mobile which means faster than those stupid joy rides Father used to take you on. The last thing I need is you getting hurt before we even get to that toy store Shot owns," Robin said. Afterwards, he positioned himself to turn on the car. "Ready?" He asked and as soon as Nightwing nodded, Robin turned on the car and pressed down on the gas as hard as he could. The two were zooming out of the cave faster than a speeding bullet.

"This is so cool!" Nightwing said laughing.

"It's not this cool out on the field," Robin said.

"You mean its better?! Oh man I can't wait to get there! I'm Nightwing; official second partner to the Dark Knight. Here to help bring justice to bad guys all over Gotham. Are you sure you're going in the right direction?" He asked.

"Who's Batman's partner here?" Robin asked.

"We both are now," Nightwing stated.

" _You're_ still partner in training," Robin fired back.

"Not anymore. You're bringing me out on the field now which is the real thing. Oh my gosh this is so awesome! Nightwing giggled.

"Think of it as hands-on training and not just virtual reality stuff." Robin said and a beeping noise was heard meaning Batman was calling.

"Uh oh," Nightwing said and Robin pressed the answer button.

"Father," Robin greeted.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Batman shouted.

"Solving the case. More and more children in Gotham are going missing and I think I've found a lead."

"I have half a mind to report you for grand theft auto." Batman said making Nightwing give a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, that'll be an interesting call. 'Hello police? My sons stole the Bat-mobile,'" Robin said as he continued driving.

"You find this amusing?" Batman asked.

"A little. I left you the coordinates on the computer didn't I?" Robin asked.

"Well what does a town closed down three years ago by floods have to do with the children that have gone missing in Gotham?" Batman asked.

"Probably nothing, but I found it a little odd that they all owned toys made here." At last, Robin and Nightwing made it to the Shot's Toys. After parking the car and setting the alarm, the two snuck up to the shop.

"You could have shared the information a little sooner. And why did you feel the need to bring your brother along?" Batman asked.

"An alternate response would be good work boys; but I guess I expect too much. And about Nightwing, you always say never to go into the field alone. Besides it's about time he gets some real training." Robin said only to hear a sigh from Batman.

"I'm still a mile out. Don't do anything till I get there."

"Word of honor. I won't do anything." He said while slowly opening up a window to get inside. "Don't do anything stupid," he told Nightwing and let him climb in the window as well. The two then walked inside and saw dust everywhere except the floor. There were boot prints everywhere; some belonging to small children and a few that belonged to an adult.

"Robin look." Nightwing whispered pointing to something on the floor. Robin pulled out a flashlight and shined it on the floor to reveal a young child's shoe.

"We're on the right track." He said and the two ventured forward.

"Remember Robin, justice…" Batman said but Robin interrupted.

"Not vengeance, I know." Suddenly they saw something moving in the shadows. Robin shined the flashlight against a bunch of cages where all of the missing children that had disappeared over the last few weeks were locked inside. "Victimized…children. Okay then."

"You're worried about them?" a voice said in the shadows. The two turned around prepared for the worst.

"Be ready to strike." Robin whispered to Nightwing. That's when a light came on and stood a man carrying a bucket. He had on a striped yellow and green shirt with an apron as well as wearing a doll's mask.

"Don't worry about them. You see, I love them more then you could ever know," the man said.

"Sure you do," Nightwing said only to get hit by Robin.

"Shot?"

"Antoine Shot is dead. He died went he was a little boy. The day his innocence was taken from him. I'm not Antoine, I am the Dollmaker," he said now pulling a chain opening doors with small children dressed exactly like him came out. Nightwing backed up slightly noticing that some of the children looked younger then he was.

"You psychopath! You'll pay for this!" Robin shouted as he positioned his back to be right behind Nightwing's.

"Protect me children! Just as I have protected you," Shot said and the children obeyed running towards the two.

"Wing! Double hand, go!" Robin shouted and Nightwing jumped up doing a half flip landing on a child's shoulders. He then made the child fall forward only to be grabbed by Robin and thrown at a shelf hard. Meanwhile Nightwing had used the child's shoulders to boost himself up right again landing on another child's shoulders. That's when he jumped off hooking his boots in the child's armpits and snaking around his body making the child land on his back. Nightwing got right back up to help out Robin. That's when Batman crashed through the ceiling landing next to the two brothers.

"I can take care of myself!" Robin shouted at Batman.

"An alternate response would be thanks Batman, though I guess I expect too much." He said and the three worked together to knock every child out to unconsciousness. Meanwhile Antoine had started fleeing out the back door.

"Oh no you don't," Robin said and started chasing after him.

"Robin no!" Batman shouted but Robin didn't listen. Ignoring him he gave a quick nod at Nightwing who along with Batman put on his air mask. Afterwards, he threw a smoke pellet on the ground which exploded making all the children around him fall to the ground unconscious while the children in the cages started coughing. After the smoke had disappeared, Batman and Nightwing pulled out a Baterang freeing the children in the cages. Two particular children who were hugging each other had refused to come out from their cage.

"You're safe now. I swear to you." Batman told the two boys holding out his hand.

"Yeah it's okay. Batman's one of the good guys and _he'll_ make sure you get back to your mommy and daddy," Nightwing said. Hearing this, the taller one grabbed the younger one's hand and walked out of the cage. Once freed, the younger one started crying only to be hugged by the older one. Nightwing smiled at the two but it was soon replaced with sadness as he looked in the direction where Robin had ran out after Shot.

After getting out of his somewhat trance, he decided to leave Batman to free the children and go after his brother.

 **Break*Break*Break**

Robin meanwhile had chased the Dollmaker out into the woods. Shot ran as fast as he could until he was stopped by a flying Baterang.

"There are dying children in those cages back there!" Robin shouted.

"Some had to be sacrificed, so the others could live." Shot said only to be knocked down by a flying Robin. "Shut the hell up!"

"Please listen to me. As children they are helpless, but as dolls no one can ever hurt them again." He said as his voice started to quiver.

"You wanna know about helplessness?" Robin said pulling out a baterang. "Let me teach you." Antoine managed to get up and started running for his life only to have a rope wrap around his legs and Robin proceeded to pull him back towards him.

"Why won't you listen? I love those children so much. I love them so…" Robin suddenly kicked him to the ground and sat on his chest.

"Shut up damn you! Or I'll tear out your heart! Do you hear me?! I'll tear it out!" He shouted pointing the sharp baterang at his throat. Antoine was shaking in fear and whimpering.

"Stop it!" A voice behind him said but Robin ignored him and raised the baterang to kill. Nightwing who was now behind him waited for Robin to strike; but he never did. Instead Antoine was shoved to the ground with a batering next to him standing up.

"Justice, not vengeance. Justice, not vengeance." He kept telling himself as he walked back towards Nightwing who gave one of his famous smiles. Robin took a deep breath when suddenly his brother screamed at the top of his lungs. Nightwing's eyes were wide full of terror as he was looking where Antoine was. He turned around and saw Antoine clutching his chest until he fell down to the ground dead. Behind him stood some kind of person with an owl shaped mask on with Antoine's heart in his hand.

"Don't doubt your instincts." The figure said looking at Robin and then turned his attention towards the terrified Nightwing giving him a long stare. Afterwards, he jumped into the trees disappearing from view with Robin following him for a few inches to try to get a better look. Batman then came out of the blue taking a look at the scene before him. The freshly fallen snow was now covered in blood with a hole in Antoine's back and a baterang lying right next to his corps.

"What have you done?" Batman whispered. "WHAT. HAVE YOU. DONE?!" He shouted angrily. Robin turned around to face his father nearly flabbergasted.

"You think that I..."

"After all these months together and everything I taught you. You revert to the assassin your grandfather wanted you to be," Batman said.

"I could have done it easily, but I didn't out, out of respect for you," Robin said. Batman gave a quick look at the dead body before letting out a sigh.

"State police are on their way with more coming. Who did it?" Batman asked.

"Figure it out yourself." Robin said and jumped into the trees. Batman glared at where Robin had just disappeared until he turned around to see Nightwing still in shock.

"Nightwing what is it?" Batman asked but he didn't answer. He just continued to stare at the body that lay in the snow. "Nightwing what happened?" He asked but this time Nightwing dove into Batman's arms sobbing. Batman wasted no time hugging him back while rubbing his back. "Nightwing what did you see?" Dick still didn't answer. Finally Batman picked up Nightwing and grappled them to the bat-plane. It was here that he sat Nightwing in one of the backseats against the side and took of his mask as well.

"Dick what happened?" He asked softly.

"It…it was awful." Dick sobbed looking at the ground.

"Dick this is the kind of work we do. If you don't want to do it…"

"No it's not that. I saw…I saw the man that did it; the one who killed The Dollmaker," Dick said.

"Who was it?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know. He…he looked like an owl. He came down and…he pulled out Antoine's heart. It was so scary." He sobbed harder.

"Oh Dick. There are just some sick people out there. That's why I go out there every night. To make sure those sick people are put behind bars so they can't hurt the citizens of Gotham or even you." This managed to calm Dick down a little but he still seemed spooked. Suddenly Batman heard the police sirens in the distance. "Do you think you can pull yourself together while I go talk to the police?" He asked.

"Uh huh," Dick said wiping his face. "At least…at least The Dollmaker can't hurt those children anymore."

"But that's not the right way to do it. We bring justice to criminals." Bruce said putting his mask fully back on.

"Not vengeance," Dick said.

"That's right. You stay here and I'll be right back," Bruce now Batman said patting Dick's shoulder. Afterwards, Batman jumped out of the plane and took this opportunity to scan the body one more time. Inside Antoine's mouth stood an owl feather.

 **LaurenHardy13's version of Batman vs. Robin**

 **The wait is finally over and I hope you liked the prologue. I'm so excited for this story and have so many good ideas for it. Let me know what you think.**

 **LaurenHardy13**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm glad everyone is back and ready to continue the story of Dick and Damian. This chapter doesn't have too much action but it does have plenty of fluff and conflict between the two brothers. Hope you enjoy.

The next night the family returned earlier than usual due to Bruce's date coming over for dinner. Bruce had told them to stay in their rooms until she was gone. The 'adoption' process had not been completed yet and Damian was to remain a secret. Damian refused to stay in his room all night and snuck downstairs. He secretly hated that his 'brother' could roam the world as he wished and he was forced to be a good boy and be locked in his own home. After sneaking into the library, he found Dick reading a book.

"Hello Grayson."

"Why do you still call me that? I've told you for two years to just call me Dick. But I doubt you'll listen to me this time."

"And _I've_ told _you_ before that's how I was taught to greet people. The assassins lived by the old ways hence why I call Father Father."

"Can't you just call him dad?"

"That is not acceptable. Why don't _you_ call him dad?"

"Me? Well…I'm not really Bruce's son and I don't want to make him uncomfortable. That and I don't want to disappoint my real dad."

"That didn't stop you when you were six. How could you disappoint your father?" Damian said coming over to the couch where Dick was and sat down.

"It's kind of uncomfortable to talk about. I don't want him to think I'm _replacing_ him."

"I don't think your father would think that at all. He would want you to be happy again."

"I am. But…"

"You don't have to explain. I get it. What are you reading anyway?"

" _Charlotte's Web."_

"You've skipped a grade already and you're reading _that?"_

"Well I like it. Bruce and I are reading it together but I'm reading ahead a little."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Dick said and went back to his reading. Damian went to the bookshelf and pulled out _Dickens's Classic Novels._ He turned to the first chapter titled _Great Expectations._

"So this book is all about someone who has great expectations?" Dick looked over and saw what Damian was reading.

"You've never read "Great Expectations?!"

"I had no time for reading while I was in the League of Assassins."

"Mom, Dad and I read this story all the time while we were traveling."

"Really, well perhaps it's time for another lesson." Damian said smiling mischievously at his brother who did the same towards him. An hour later the two boys had fallen asleep on the couch together. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Bruce Wayne with his date of the week Samantha. On the table was a replica of Gotham City.

"A new hobby?"

"An old one actually, the care and feeding of Gotham City."

"That's one of the things that drew us together."

"My father had a saying. _Tomorrow is one dream away.'_ Sentimental words I know but they stayed with me, even after my parents were murdered. Rather than focus on the demons and the darkness, we should now focus on how exceptional this city is. Building another dream tomorrow." Bruce said turning on a button and lights lit up the model making roads and expanding buildings. "Before we can build it, we have to dream it. And luckily I have the imagination and the capital to do it."

"And all they write about is the billionaire playboy."

"Not to worry; he's here too." He said and the two started kissing. That's when loud snoring was heard from behind them. Sleeping on the couch cuddled up together was the two eavesdropping boys. Damian was the first to wake up and realize where he was. That's when he saw his brother sleeping on his chest.

"Get off of me." He said pushing the boy off to the side waking him up as well. "We must have fallen asleep. What's…what's going on?" Damian asked playing the clueless teenager.

"Oh…and who might this be?" Samantha asked and came over.

"I'm Damian. Bruce's…"

"My ward. Well…soon to be. And of course you know about Dick." Bruce interrupted.

"That's twice you surprised me tonight."

"Damian's had a difficult life. I don't want those vultures at the press corp. descending on him just yet. It's bad enough Dick's had to deal with it as it is. So we've been…"

"Keeping me a secret."

"Only until the paperwork is finalized. Then we'll proudly announce the newest addition to our family." Bruce said rubbing Damian's hair. "I'm sorry Samantha. I should have told you."

"No, there's nothing to be sorry for. You've taken in these unfortunate children and given them a better life. You have to do it your way. I respect that." Samantha said literately squeezing Damian's checks together hard. She then went over and started pinching Dick's checks. "I've noticed on T.V that you seem more happier when Dick's around. I guess your way is working perfectly and will work fine with Damian too." That's when her phone rang telling her she had a message. She read it and frowned. "Damn. Emergency board meeting."

"Is everything alright?"

"I'll tell them to reschedule."

"No, you should go. We'll have other nights."

"I look forward to it." She said and the two started kissing again in front of the boys making them cringe and roll their eyes. "And I look forward to seeing you two again." She said shaking each of the boy's hands. "I'll call you tomorrow." She said and left but not without blowing one final kiss at them. As soon as the front door closed, Damian and Dick started laughing.

"That hasn't happened in a while." Dick said rubbing his cheek.

"You two were awake the whole time weren't you?" Bruce asked.

"Not the whole time; she's very attractive though. Very pretentious, definitely a little shallow but…"

"What are you reading?" Bruce asked pulling the book out of Damian's hand.

"Grayson had volunteered to tell me about Dickens. What I do wrong now?"

"Nothing. The fact is… I tore through Dickens when I was just about your age. You ever see the 1948 movie directed by David Lean?"

"Ra's Al Ghul wasn't much of a movie buff."

"Well I am." Bruce said and went over to the speaker on the wall.

"Alfred?"

"Yes sir?"

"Popcorn, drenched in butter. And open up the screening room."

"I'd reconsider the butter sir; Terrible for the cholesterol."

"You know what Alfred? Let's be daring tonight."

"As you wish sir."

"Coming boys?" Bruce said and the two boys looked at each other.

"Okay, but I'm not sharing with Grayson. I want my own bowl." Damian said and the two raced each other to the screening room.

"I think we can afford it." Bruce said and turned off the lights in the room including his model lights and met the boys in the room. After the movie was over, Damian had fallen asleep leaning on his father's shoulder with his own bowl of popcorn with Dick sleeping on the other.

"I'm guessing the evening went well sir?"Alfred asked coming in.

"As well as it could have been." Bruce said and gently pulled Damian off of him laying him down on the sofa while he picked up Dick and carried him to his room tucking him into bed. He then went back for Damian and did the same.

Break*Break*Break

Later that same night, Damian now Robin snuck out of the manor and started to make his way to the 'prison' wall. His first stop was an invisible force-field that was impossible to get through. So he put down an electrical contraption and turned it on. This caused the invisible force-field to turn into a sold rope wall. Now using his baterang, he cut the wall down and continued forward. Unfortunately he forgot about the motion sensors on the ground which once stepped on caused explosions to shoot up and fire. Robin managed to avoid the explosions and was face to face with the wall.

"That's a little better." He said and jumped on the wall but a section of the wall fell over and some metal spikes lifted up out of the top. Damian jumped up grabbing a hold of the spikes. Suddenly the spikes electrocuted him making him let go and fall flat on his back where his father and brother were watching. "That's a lot better." He said and Bruce turned off the security system.

"You didn't really think I'd let you sneak out again."

"You got me under surveillance?!"

"I thought we were making some progress."

"You show me a movie and that gives you the right to keep me a prisoner in my own house?!"

"It's for you and Dick's own protection Damian." He said getting on one knee and touching Damian's shoulder only to be slapped away by Damian.

It's bad enough don't let me out in public as Damian but you let Grayson walk in and out of here freely. The least you can do is let Robin have a life!" Bruce then grabbed his arm and held it tight giving him a look.

"If you're a little more trustworthy then maybe I would." Bruce said and Damian ripped his hand away and turned away from his father.

"You never trusted me!"

"Trust has to be earned Damian."

"That works both ways." He said and stalked off back into the house.

"That's not true Damian." Dick whispered and the two walked back into the house to the Batave. Bruce went to the car and started doing some adjustments.

"Hey Dick can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Bruce."

"You see that owl feather on the table?"

"Yeah."

"Can you put that under the scanner for me please?"

"Okay." Dick said and did as he was told and down the steps came Damian. He looked at his father and without saying anything and walked over to the bat-computer.

"Thanks Dick." Bruce said.

"Hey." Damian said to Dick. Dick looked at Damian for a minute before saying hi back.

"If that had been me dead in those cages…would you have killed him?" Damian asked his father.

"We have to be stronger than our base and instincts."

"Well…what if it was Grayson?"

"What difference do I make?"

"I just need to know." Damian said and looked at his father.

"Dick's right. It doesn't matter who's in trouble and who's…dead. We have to be stronger than them." Bruce said having a hard time saying the word dead.

"Listen, I'm sorry for sneaking out earlier."

"And last night?"

"Not so much. We busted the Dollmaker didn't we? I was raised to be the ultimate soldier; a master assassin. Nothing out there can hurt me."

"Underneath all that armor you're still just a boy."

"If that were true you wouldn't have been taking me out every night to fight psychopathic murders for the past two years."

"Those papers will be signed soon and everything will be different then; you'll see." Batman said and started to walk towards the car again.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"What about me?"

"You're the sitter." Batman said and took off in the car without saying another word.

" _All security measures on_." The computer announced. Damian was not happy at all about the current situation. He was locked in his own house and had to babysit an annoying eight year old. Dick then came over and stood next to him. Damian then gave a mischievous smile at Dick who smiled right back at him.

End of chapter two. Next chapter will be where the family discovers the Court of Owls and what exactly they want. Hope you enjoyed.

LaurenHardy13


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is ready! Hope you guys like it so far.

Enjoy

Damian and Dick now dressed in there costumes started fighting against each other. Dick was using his nunchucks and Damian was using his staff.

"You're sloppy kid." Damian said.

"We've worked on this a hundred times before. It's getting boring."

"Well wake up and focus! Get it right this time." Damian said before he started attacking again. Dick used his acrobatics to flip out of the way of Damian's attacks. Then Damian used his sword skills to knock one of Dick's nunchucks out of his grip.

"You know I still don't get why we're doing this."

"Doing what?" Dick asked.

"All this training with you. I don't need to be trained to do anything by some circus clown."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Dick asked getting mad.

"It means my grandfather taught me everything there is to know about personal combat." Damian then used all of his might to try and attack his brother but Dick was faster in his acrobatics. Finally Dick covered his head with his only nunchuck now and stopped Damian from hitting him on the head.

"Oh yeah? Well _I_ was trained in acrobatics by the circus and by Bruce Wayne, and every time Bruce and your grandfather met he kicked Ra's Al Ghul's butt and won every time; just like I do in _Mario Kart._ " Dick said and kicked Damian's arm that was holding the sword and caused him to lose his grip on it making him lose it before Dick started attacking him with karate moves. Then Damian pushed Dick to the ground while he ran up the steps where all the spare costumes were. Dick tried to superkick Damian but he managed to doge every one of them. Suddenly Damian saw an opening and went to attack Dick's right arm but quickly grabbed his left arm pushing and holding him against the floor by his arm.

"You really are a massive-ego aren't you?! The pure and perfect little Dick Grayson, the first child father took in and loved." This got Dick mad and he flipped around and used the arm that Damian had and threw Damian against the wall.

"You seriously think he loves me more?" Dick asked.

"Oh I know he does but that's okay. You're just some lost little gypsy orphan he took pity on." Dick suddenly gasped in shock and stopped what he was doing while freezing in place. His eyes were wide and mouth shaped like a large o. "But I'm blood!" Damian said doing the backflip that Dick had taught him to do sending Dick falling back into the chair down below them. "I'm his true son." Dick meanwhile was still not moving an inch after what had just happened. Damian then gave a loud holler in frustration and hit his fists on the railing which caused a few bats in the shadows to go flying and start talking.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to listen to what the enemies are saying to you?! No matter how emotional it may be you can't let them know you're getting emotional! It's a sign of weakness!" Damian yelled.

"How many people out there are going to know I grew up in the circus? Huh? None! That's the whole point of having secret identities! So the bad guys don't know who we are." Dick yelled back at Damian.

"Ra's Al Ghul and my Mother knew who Father was secretly. Plus this is training for school. I heard you keep getting picked on by Ike again. Then you spend the rest of your day crying about it."

"I do not! How would you know how I feel?! You never got picked on by other kids Mr. Prince of the Assassins."

"You are such…!" Damian was about to yell but then stopped himself and took a deep breath. He was letting his anger get out of control and that's not what Dick needed now. "Okay, you're getting there but you can't let words control you. People are going to say stupid stuff out there and that I can assure you of." Damian said starting to walk down the steps.

"I know but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"I'm sorry about all that I said Grayson. None of it was true except one thing."

"What? That I'm a gypsy freak?"

"No, that you always kick my butt at _Mario Kart._ " Damian said finally where Dick was sitting and that made Dick start laughing.

"Well, it doesn't help that I keep hitting you with a red shell all the time."

"Wait that was you?! You told me it was the computer!"

"Some of it was the computer but nine times out of ten it was me." Dick said showing a wide grin.

"Okay now I'm gonna get you." Damian said and started chasing after Dick who started running. The two started running around the cave until Dick stopped and sat down to catch his breath. Damian did the same sitting next to his brother.

"I may not be able to beat you at Mario Kart, but I bet I can beat you at _Trouble."_

"You're on." Dick said and went upstairs to grab the game.

A few hours later Batman came back to the two boys nearly falling asleep while playing Sorry. "Best two out of three." Damian said slamming his fish on the table after another loss. "How am I losing to an eight year old?"

"Cause I'm better than you."

"Socially yes but everything else…"

"Doing more lessons are we boys?" Bruce asked when he came into the living room.

"Yeah, Damian is determined to beat me at a board game."

"Well…I'm letting you win. Yeah that's it."

"Oh you are? Why thank you brother." Dick said laughing.

"Alright you two time for bed." Bruce said.

"Awwww." Dick said but got up and started stretching. "So what did you do tonight Bruce?"

"Just one last patrol before I turn in. I was seeing if I could find that owl creature that you saw."

"Do you think that feather you found has any significance?"

"I remember seeing that feather in the Gotham museum at some point at the Owl exhibit. The museum is doing some renovations in that room and it's too messy to observe anything, so I'll look in to it tomorrow night; which means you're in charge again." Bruce told Damian.

"What? Why do I have to babysit? Can't Pennyworth just do it?"

"Alfred is visiting an old friend tomorrow and won't be available. The only option is you."

"I'm Robin; I don't babysit annoying little brothers."

"Well Robin or not you're staying here. Now off to bed." Bruce said and everyone went to bed. It was around 3:00am when a figure was poking around the manor. Unknown to the family, the security system had been turned off by said figure due to the fact that he had been spying on the Wayne family since the brotherhood ceremony almost two years ago. That and he was given the security codes by his Grandmaster. His main target was the youngest member that he had a deep connection with. The figure started to climb the manor up to the youngest Wayne's room where he was sleeping. Silently he opened the window and walked over to the bed.

"I have waited far too long for this moment to happen. You were taken away from your destiny that dreadful night, but things are about to change. And soon you will officially be my replacement, The Gray Son of Gotham." Suddenly Dick stirred and opened his eyes. When he saw the figure in front of him he screamed at the top of his lungs. The covers were thrown over him and Dick tried to get them off but he only managed to fall off his bed. Dick was so tangled in his covers that he started to panic. He kept twisting and turning until the figure came over and started to put his hands on him.

"NO! Leave me alone! Bruce! Alfred! Damian! Help!" The hands lifted the blanket off of him causing Dick to squeeze his eyes shut. "Leave me alone!"

"Dick it's me it's Bruce." The figure said.

"B-Bruce?" Dick asked and slowly opened his eyes. There in front of him was his guardian in his looking like he'd seen a ghost. That's when Dick launched for him and started sobbing his little heart out.

"Grayson!" Damian screamed as he came in with a sword ready to attack. "Are you alright?"

"Dick what happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Bruce asked.

"No! Someone was in my room."

"What?!" The two asked in shock.

"I woke up and saw that owl thing in my room." Dick said and Damian ran towards the window opening the curtains and started looking around outside. That's when Alfred came in wearing his robe and carrying a few trays of hot chocolate.

"My goodness sir. Are you alright? You gave Master Bruce and myself such a scare."

"Someone was in my room."

"But that can't be. I set the alarm myself before turning in for the night."

"Alfred stay with the boys for a minute." Bruce said and started to walk out.

"Be careful Bruce. He might still be here."

"I'll be right back Dick. I'm just going to get my phone." He said and quickly ran out and came back in a flash.

"Grayson I don't see anyone out here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure but I'll double check." Damian said. Meanwhile Bruce pulled up the alarm system and cameras on his phone. He watched the footage to see just Dick sleeping. He then started shaking and fell off the bed. That's when the family came in.

"Dick there's no one there. You must have had a really bad dream."

"But it wasn't a dream. It was real." Damian then came over and took his father's place comforting the boy as best he could. Bruce meanwhile went over to Dick's bed and saw another owl feather under his pillow.

Okay from here on out is when stuff is about to come out. How did the Grandmaster know the security codes? Take a good guess who the Grandmaster is or it will be explained next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

Review

LaurenHardy13


	4. Chapter 4

Wow I guess you guys really enjoyed that chapter so I'll give you another one. Also just to make a few things clear, this story takes place after _my version_ of Son of Batman not the movie's version. My version was based off the movie but in an alternate universe. Dick Grayson is 8 years old in this and Damian has just turned 13. I know Nightwing is older than Damian in the comics and the movie but the only reason he is Nightwing now is because Damian is Robin right now. It's not a mistake; Damian is older than Dick in _my version._

Ok enough of me talking.

Enjoy

Damian and Bruce stayed the rest of the night in Dick's room making sure that no one snuck into the manor again. Damian insisted it was just a bad dream but Dick was certain it was real. Alfred had checked on the group a while after being ordered to go back to bed by Bruce to see everyone fast asleep. He then brought a few blankets covering up the two sitting in the chairs guarding their youngest charge. Dick was the first one to wake up the next morning and relaxed for the first time since his encounter earlier that morning.

"Good morning." Bruce said after waking up.

"Morning Bruce. We're still home right?"

"Well Damian is still clutching his sword and we're in your room still so I guess we're still home."

"Good. I'm sorry I woke you up last night. Y-you believe me about last night don't you?"

"Of course I do. And don't you worry about waking me up last night. It's my job to make sure you and Damian are safe. If you don't feel safe I need to know so I can fix it."

"Thanks Bruce." That's when Damian who was snoring woke up as well and Alfred came in.

"Good morning sir. Did you have a somewhat restful sleep for the remainder of the night?"

"Kind of."

"Well that's alright. I've prepared some pancakes and bacon downstairs."

"Good I'm starving." Damian said and got up with everyone else heading downstairs.

Break*Break*Break

"Talon state your business."

"Yes Grandmaster. As you've know I've been looking for a possible protégé to take my place as Talon for the Court. I am here to tell you that I have made my selection."

"Explain."

"Well Grandmaster I recall discussing with you about my blood relative here in Gotham."

"Ah yes the boy chosen from Haly's. Tis a shame about his parent's so called accident two years ago."

"Well the little boy orphaned was the same one that my grandson gave birth to. On the day of his death, Bruce Wayne stole something that belonged to the court. I am here to ask the grandmaster's permission to take back what is rightfully mine and the courts."

"I see. I have to admit I am intrigued of your interest in the boy. After all he was taken from his destiny. What makes this boy so special to you Talon?"

"When I gave my son away to Haly to take care, I intended for him to take my place as The Gray Son of Gotham when he was ready. My great-grandson is old enough now to begin his training while he is still young enough to be controlled. I shall train him to be the ultimate Talon for the court." The Grandmaster thought about the request for a minute and then responded.

"Very well Talon. But before I make the final decision I would like to personally watch over this boy to see if he is court material. In the meantime I have a mission for you. Bruce Wayne is one of Gotham's richest men in the world and I'm guessing has personal relationships with the Batman. If the boy is deemed worthy and we take him it is no doubt Batman will be called to stop him. While I'm observing him I want you to kill the Batman. That way no one will be able to stop the owls from taking over Gotham. If I do find the boy worthy then I'm ordering you to assassinate Bruce Wayne. He has spent many years trying to find and study the owls and is guardian to the boy you desire. He must be dealt with immediately but only after I observe the boy."

"Of course Grandmaster and I can assure you that your time will not be wasted." Talon said and walked away to do his next mission.

Break*Break*Break

Later that day after Dick got home from school; Damian was outside trying to figure out how to throw a football.

"I still can't believe I have to babysit you again tonight."

"It's not my fault. Maybe I can persuade Bruce that I'm old enough to stay home alone by myself."

"Nice try but I guarantee it won't work."

"True, what are you doing anyway?"

"Trying to grab this ball but it's hard with these white straps across it." Damian said and Dick rolled his eyes and started laughing.

"They're to help you grip the ball. Here I'll show you." Dick said and took the ball from Damian. "Your fingers are supposed to go in-between the straps so you can get a better grip. Each finger goes into a separate gap. It's okay to miss a few because you'll throw better if you grab the whole ball. Then you take a step back like this and toss the ball." Dick said as he tossed the ball in the air and caught it. "Now you try it." He said giving it back to Damian. Damian did just as Dick showed him and held the ball correctly.

"Hey Grayson, go long!" Damian said taking a step back. Dick ran across the yard while Damian started to throw the ball but is sailed over Dick's head. "Sorry, I guess I over-tossed it."

"That's okay. It takes a while to get the hang of it."

"Let's test your multi-tasking skills."

"But my teacher says it's impossible to multi-task."

"You're gonna have to if you have multiple enemies. Don't worry I'll go easy on you."

" _You're_ easy is _my_ hard."

"Just throw the ball." Damian said. The two then had multiple conversations for the rest of the afternoon while throwing the football including citing multiplication tables, training tips, and even practicing acrobatics. As afternoon turned into evening, the boys were called in for dinner before Alfred left for the night.

"Are you positive you won't require my assistance tonight sir?"

"Of course Alfred. We can do a night without you can't we boys?"

"Sure Alfred. We'll miss you but you deserve to take _some_ time off." Dick said.

"Well I guess you're right sir. But _please_ don't hesitate to call me if needed. I'll only be an hour away but I can come back if you need me. Reggie will understand."

"No worries Pennyworth. I'll be fine with Grayson."

"Good, farewell sirs. I shall see you tomorrow _hopefully_." He said giving a look at Bruce.

"I'm not planning on staying out too late Alfred. Go and enjoy yourself; that's an order." Bruce said.

"As you wish Master Bruce." Alfred said and got his coat on and left the manor.

"Alright, Dick since it's Friday you can stay up till no later than ten. Damian please don't stay up all night." Bruce said while getting his _night_ uniform on.

"Word of honor; even Assassins need rest once in a while."

"Good, I'll be back." Bruce said and drove away in the Bat-mobile to Gotham's Natural History Museum. Batman had not been in a good mood that night. He still didn't see any video feed that proved someone got into the manor last night, but it wasn't coincidence that the feather he found under Dick's pillow was the same one he found in the Dollmaker's mouth. If this thing killed Shot then it could easily kill Dick in a heartbeat. The main questions he wanted to get answered was who was in Dick's room last night and what did he want? The first stop was at the owl exhibit that had been under reconstruction for a few weeks. He had to admit that this case was starting to bring back memories. Back when his parents had just passed away he had a feeling that the legend of The Court of Owls had something to do with it. For years he had tried to study the Owls and tried to find them but was unsuccessful. Finally he had admitted defeat and started an idea to become a symbol for Gotham. Now twenty year later he was a billionaire playboy father of two and crime fighter at night. Once he got to the exhibit, he was about to start his examination when a group of owl-like creatures ambushed him. The creatures pulled out their swords and ran towards Batman. Batman kicked the things away from him but the last one cut his chest. Using his martial arts skills, Batman avoided the others managing to pull off one of the creature's masks to reveal a zombie like creature. While he was distracted, one threw a knife into his shoulder. Quickly pulling it out of his flesh, ( **Not a good idea)** he continued to battle with the court for as long as he could. Finally he decided to retreat or find another place to fight. He quickly grabbled to the top of the building, but the owls jumped on him making him fall down several stories right on top of the dinosaur exhibit.

His whole body felt broken and he couldn't move an inch. Even after that fall the owls remained unharmed. They pulled out their swords and Batman was reaching for his baterang when suddenly the owls stopped dead in their tracks except for one. They grabbed their heads in pain and started to disintegrate in front of his eyes. The one that didn't manage to disintegrate stepped forward with a sword. Batman thinking quickly had a baterang behind his back and threw it at him cutting into his arm. The owl talon pulled it out, threw it on the ground, and started making his escape.

"This isn't over Batman." Talon said and escaped through the roof. That's when black spots started to appear and Batman knew he was about to go into unconsciousness. Quickly before he did, he pressed a button on the center of his utility belt to call for help and finally let the darkness take him.

Break*Break*Break

Dick woke up around midnight having a bad feeling about something. He knew he was old enough not to be afraid of anything like Damian but something didn't feel right. Getting out of bed he went downstairs to try and look for his brother and or Bruce if he was lucky.

"Hey…Damian?" He called but got no answer. "Damian?" He called out a little louder but still got no response. Dick then realized that if Damian wasn't in the house then he must have been in the cave training. Dick went through the clock down to the cave seeing nothing except a few stray bats flying.

"Where are you?" Dick asked himself. He knew there was no way Damian was asleep but it was the only place he hadn't checked yet. He went back upstairs to Damian's room. "Damian?" He asked and opened the almost closed door to see another empty room with the window wide open. "Uh oh." He said and the house phone started to ring. Thinking it was Damian he went to pick it up.

"Wayne residence."

"Master Dick? It's Alfred sir. What on earth are you doing up this late?"

"I woke up and something didn't feel right. I'm trying to find Damian but I can't find him anywhere."

"Wait…you're by yourself?!"

"I don't know. I just can't find Damian anywhere."

"Oh dear. Batman isn't responding to me and he activated his emergency button."

"Oh no! Is there something I can do?"

"Yes sir, go down into the cave and turn on the computer. Once there I'll tell you exactly what to do."

"Roger that Alfred. Give me a second." Dick said and ran back downstairs into the cave and turned on the computer. The computer then asked for a voice clarification.

"Richard John Grayson."

 _Recognized: Access granted._ The computer said after quickly scanning his eyes and it turned on.

"Okay Alfred I'm on." Suddenly the computer screen started going red and a map of Gotham was pulled up.

"Excellent sir, the screen is reacting to Batman's distress call. Ask the computer where he is."

"Alright, where is Batman computer?"

 _Current location of Batman: 307 Starlight Ln, Gotham City Natural History Museum._

"Got it Alfred. He at the History Museum."

"Good thank you sir. I'm on my way back. See if you can find Master Damian so he can go check on him."

"But he's not here. His window was openand I think he got out."

"Oh dear you _are_ by yourself!"

"I could go as Nightwing and check on him."

"I don't know about that sir. You aren't fully trained yet to go out by yourself."

"But I'm Bruce's only hope. If he's really in trouble he could need my help. Besides I'm just going to find him, not fight crime. Please Alfred?" Dick heard Alfred sigh and finally give in.

"Very well sir but I begging you _please_ be careful. Don't take any unnecessary risks and call me as soon as you get there."

"Yes Alfred I promise."

"Good lad. _Please_ be very careful out there."

"I will. I'll call you right when I get there. I'll take my scooter to get there faster."

"Same rules apply sir. Stay on the sidewalk. Under no circumstances are you to drive on the road unless it is a dire emergency. Do you understand?"

"Yes Alfred. I'll call you later."

"Very well sir. Best of luck and I should be there within the hour." Alfred said and hung up as Dick ran to get his costume on.

Damian you are such an idiot leaving your brother home alone by himself when the Court of Owls are after him! I know you don't know the exact details yet, but the fact that Dick was terrified that someone was in his room should tip you off. Also when I saw the scene where Damian breaks out, I wondered how he managed to get out the first time when he first met Talon personally. I'll explain all that in the next chapter but I hope you've enjoyed.

Review

LaurenHardy13


	5. Chapter 5

Once Dick was in full costume, he went out on his bike towards the museum staying away from any signs of trouble. At the same time he was hoping to run into his brother so he wouldn't be all alone in the middle of the night, _in Gotham._

"Hang on Batman I'm coming." He said pressing on the gas harder. About half an hour later he finally arrived at the museum. Quickly parking the bike, he was about to go through the door when he realized that it was more than likely locked for the night. "Okay now what?" He asked himself. That's when he saw an air vent hidden behind some bushes. "Perfect." He said and made his way into the museum heading towards the owl exhibit. "Batman!" He screamed when he saw Bruce unconscious. He started running over when the owl creatures that had attacked Batman earlier. "I knew it wasn't a dream." Dick said getting out his staff ready to fight. One of the Talons threw some knifes at him and Dick used his acrobatics to avoid most of them. A few did manage to cut him, but it wasn't anything too serious. Then using his staff as a boost, Dick managed to kick one of the Talons down. Suddenly one Talon tried to attack him getting Dick in the shoulder, but Dick flipped out of the way.

"Wow you guys are fast." Dick said and continued fighting the best he could. There were a few times where it seemed like the Talons were slowing down at some points but Dick didn't notice too much as he was concerned about Batman. All of a sudden the Talons started to grab their heads in pain while slowly disintegrated. "What the heck?" Dick asked himself and went over to help Batman.

"Batman? Are you okay?!" He said shaking him gently. Batman moaned and slowly opened his eyes going from confused to surprised.

"Dick?! What are you doing here?!"

"You're hurt. Don't move too much, Alfred's on his way."

"Dick, why are you here? And where's Robin?"

"I…I don't know where he is."

"What?! But…" It was then that Batman noticed some scratches and bruises on his foster child's face. "Dick, you're…" Suddenly he grunted in pain.

"Bruce it's okay. It just a few scratches, I'm okay really. Don't move too much." Despite Dick's word, Batman still tried to move to get a better look at Dick's face and body. A few minutes later the Batwing arrived and Alfred climbed down the latter through the broken window to get to his charges.

"Thank heavens he found you sir. I was so worried."

"Alfred…I told you…"

"And I told you to be careful and to call me if you needed help." Alfred said getting the stretcher ready.

"I had it under control."

"You call _this_ having it under control?! I'm surprised you even called for help." H e said now getting Batman strapped in.

"I'm fine. It's him you need to worry about." This was the first time Alfred took a good look at Dick.

"Sir! Are you hurt?!" Alfred asked coming over to examine Dick carefully.

"I'm okay. I got ambushed."

"Oh this is my entire fault. I shouldn't have sent you."

"Alfred I'm fine. We have to get Batman home."

"You're right sir. But please let me examine you in the plane."

"Fine. But there's nothing to examine closely." Dick said and the two went up the latter.

Break*Break*Break

Once the group made it home, they immediately were ordered to the medical area but Bruce refused and wanted to get treated in Damian's room.

"Bruce I'm sorry. Maybe Damian went out to get some air."

"He was supposed to look out for you!"

"Bruce I'm not a little kid anymore. I can look out for myself."

"Not when someone was in your room. We don't know what those things that attacked us are." Bruce lied. He knew exactly who they were but refused to share that information.

"It may not have been them. You said yourself it was just a bad dream."

"Dick I trust your word. The fact that they were at the museum ready to strike was a dead giveaway. The backup call was meant for Damian my partner. You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't. I'm still here with you." Dick said touching Bruce's arm. "Damian's just tired of being shut in like this for the past two years. It's surprising that the public hasn't guessed anything yet."

"I can't allow that. You know there are things out there that could hurt you both. All just so they can get to me." Dick was about to continue when the alarm went off telling there was someone climbing up the wall of the manor. Bruce quickly turned the lights off much to Alfred's displeasure. The window opened and Damian snuck back inside. Bruce turned on the lamp looking very mad and Alfred continued his medical work.

"Where were you?" Bruce asked.

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" He asked and saw his brother beat up. "Grayson! What the hell happened to you?! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine. Someone…" Dick said but Bruce held up an arm making him stop.

"You don't get to ask questions! Now where the hell were you?!"

"Out."

"Where?"

"Just out."

"Out has suddenly become a far more dangerous place." Bruce said "What's this?" Bruce asked pulling out an assassin's blade.

"That's mine!"

"I don't think so."

"So now what are you gonna do? Build a dungeon and lock me up in it?"

"You had one job; to stay here and look after Dick. Then you just left him unprotected by himself. Now not only is there someone after him but he almost got himself killed."

"Bruce I'm fine!"

"You weren't ready to go out yet. You're still untrained and they came after you. What if they hadn't disintegrated? You would have been killed."

"I'm Robin! I don't just babysit some kid who I call brother." Damian shouted ignoring the other conversation going on.

"So what?! The ceremony didn't mean anything to you? I'm not really your brother?"

"No! I mean yes…look I tucked you in bed and I'd figured you be safe. I was coming back I just needed to clear my head for a bit."

"You're such a bad liar Damian."

"Shut it!"

"Damian enough. As your father…"

"Some biological accident doesn't make you my father. And it sure as hell doesn't make me your son!" Dick stared at Damian in shock the way he spoke to Bruce as was Alfred who was staying out of the conversation.

"You know what? There's a school in Switzerland run by a retired general who knows far more then I do about boys and discipline. Do this again and that's where you'll spend the next year at." Bruce said getting up and walking out of the room followed by Alfred leaving the two brothers alone.

"Look, I'm sorry alright?"

"You don't have to apologize. I get it." Dick said and started to leave when Damian blocked his way.

"No I'm serious. I'm sorry about what I said. I was just angry."

"Am I the only thing keeping you here?"

"What? No no, I've got the Robin gig and waiting for the paperwork that may or may not get signed and training. Father and I just disagree on some things."

"A lot of things. If I _am_ keeping you here then you can go. I don't want to keep you prisoner."

"You're not. I'm just experimenting with my new life is all. Sometimes I get lost."

"Yeah. Look I'm going downstairs for a minute. I'll see you tomorrow or I guess later. Night."

"Night." Damian said and Dick left the room and went to look for Bruce who was talking to Alfred.

"…He won't listen to me."

"Then talk to him about it sir. He won't clearly understand if you don't talk to him about it." Alfred said and Dick walked in.

"Bruce, can we talk? Please?"

"I'll go prepare your bed again sir." Alfred said and walked out. Bruce sat on the sofa and patted at spot for Dick.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I've just been thinking a lot."

"About what?"

"Well….I've just been wondering something for a while. I've been really afraid to tell you."

"Dick you can tell me anything. You know that."

"I know. I just want you to be honest with me. If you could do it again, would you take me in?"

"What? Of course I would. What made you think I wouldn't? Damian?"

"No not Damian. I've just felt like a burden lately. I'm so useless, I'm not ready to go out yet, and you always have to worry about me; especially now that someone tried to kill me. I'm putting you in more danger then you already are."

"Richard…" Bruce didn't know what to say. How could he think he was a burden to him? Dick was one of the only few things that kept him going and happy. "How could you ever think that? I took you in so you wouldn't feel the same pain I went through. Me worrying about you isn't your fault at all. It just comes with the package of being a father or foster father. None of what's been happening lately is your fault. The only person we can blame is whoever these owl people are. Do you understand?" Dick nodded and started crying a little. "Come here." Bruce said and Dick embraced his foster father shedding more tears and taking deep breaths. After Dick had calm down, Bruce carried him to bed tucking him in and saying goodnight. He then went over to check on Damian who had fallen asleep in his costume. Bruce tucked him into bed before retiring himself for the night making sure the alarm and surveillance cameras were up. s

Break*Break*Break

The next morning at was a quiet one for the family. No one said a word about what happened last night. Damian came downstairs to train when he saw Dick practicing his throwing. He was trying to figure out how to hold two baterangs and to toss them at the target. He then walked over to Batman who was examining something. Damian grabbed a few Baterangs of his own and threw two of them without any problem. Dick rolled his eyes and went back to trying to figure out how to hold two of them. Damian then stood right next to him and slowly threw the baterangs right in front of Dick's eyes. This got Dick to smile and try to hold it just as Damian did. He managed to throw the two but not very far.

"It takes a while to get use to throwing two. Trust me it took me a few tries to get it."

"How many times? Two?"

"Uh a little higher than 30."

 _DNA Analysis complete_

"DNA analysis? You're running a DNA test Father?"

"Yes, turns out our little _friend_ left a very noticeable blood stain on my glove that's not mine. I don't know how dumb a criminal could be to do that." Bruce said robotically since he knew whoever the assassin was wanted to be known by Batman.

"Really? Who is he?" Dick asked and the two boys came over to the computer.

"Let's find out." Bruce said and tapped a few commands on the computer.

 _DNA Analysis is a 90% match for William Cobb_

"Who the heck is William Cobb? Ashamed brother of Oswald Cobblepot?" Dick asked trying to make a joke.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before." Bruce admitted. Dick then leaned on the computer and accidentally pressed the command that would access other results with similar DNA.

"Sorry." Dick said.

"Don't worry about it Dick."

"Hey I'm actually curious." Damian said.

 _Relative DNA analysis complete. Mother: Unknown, Father: Unknown, Son: Jonathan Grayson. Grandsons: John Grayson and Rick Grayson._ The computer said and a picture of Dick's father John Grayson and Uncle Rick Grayson appeared on the screen.

"What? But…"

 _Only living relative, Great-Grandson: Richard Grayson._

The entire cave fell silent. Even the bats hidden deep in the cave didn't make one sound. The family couldn't believe eyes; especially the young boy who's picture was now displayed on the screen. The boy's surrogate father and brother looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and fear. Dick's face was white as chalk and his legs were shaking uncontrollably.

"Dick…" His foster father said getting up walking towards him but Dick backed up in fear shaking his head in disbelief. Before the boy's brother or father could make a move, Dick ran out of the cave sobbing his little heart out with his family running after him calling his name.

Dun Dun Dun! Looks like poor Dickie is about to find out his purpose in life according to the Court of Owls. Hope you enjoyed it.

Review

LaurenHardy13


	6. Chapter 6

I just love writing this story so much that I'll post another chapter for you guys. I have to warn you not too much happens in this chapter besides fluff and an incident with Bruce. The next chapter will have more action in it but most of it will come at the end which I've had planned out since the beginning.

Enjoy!

Dick ran out of the cave ignoring the calls from his foster family. Without thinking, he ran out the front door slamming it hard. He had no idea where he was going but he was too scared and upset to think about it. Just before he came to the invisible wall, he was tackled to the ground by Damian. Dick fought with all his might to get out but Damian wouldn't budge an inch.

"Let go of me!"

"Grayson hold on."

"No! I can't be here. I'm a monster." Dick cried still struggling. He threw punches and kicks doing everything he could to try and escape but Damian was too strong and wasn't about to give up.

"Dick calm down. It's okay." Bruce said finally catching up to the two boys.

"No it's not! Don't you see? I told you I'm putting you in danger. I can't live here anymore. I'm one of them."

"Richard John Grayson you are not one of them and don't you dare think otherwise." Bruce said grabbing hold of Dick's shoulders and started shaking him a little so he would hold still. When this didn't work, he put his arms around him rocking him. "Shhhh, calm down you're okay. Settle down now." Bruce continued to tell him but with no effect. Alfred meanwhile was watching the whole thing in complete sadness. He had known this boy for two years now and hated seeing him or any of his charges in this much pain. After a while, Dick had finally calmed down enough to stop throwing punches and kicks.

"I would recommend coming back inside sir if you understand."

"You're right Alfred. Damian?" Bruce said carrying Dick back inside with the rest of the family following.

"Stop. You gotta let me go now." Dick said still trying to get out of Bruce's grasp and a few stray tears rolling down his cheek.

"Not until we talk first." Bruce said taking his to his study and they all sat on the couch while Alfred started a fire and left the trio alone.

"Now…let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. Just let me go before he comes back."

"You seriously think we're just going to hand you over to someone who just happens to be your grandfather who tried to kill father?"

"You have to. I'm…"

"Richard enough!" Bruce yelled a little harsher then he meant but he was trying to prove a point. "You are _not_ one of them. I don't care if that thing or group is a relative to you or not. You are your own person who makes his own choices. The Talons have nothing to do with you or who you are."

"Just like me Grayson. My grandfather is the leader of the assassins and I'm not like him; well anymore."

"I know that. I just don't want…I don't wanna lose anyone else. Please I can't go back there again."

"Go back where? The Detention Center? Dick you're never ever going back there again. You have too many people who love you and won't ever send you back. Me, Damian, Alfred, your friends Wally and Roy, even Lucius and Luke."

"Grayson did you forget who your fath-uh foster father is?"

"You mean Batman?"

"Yeah, this owl thing or whatever he is has to go through the world's greatest crime fighter to get to you; oh and Alfred and Father too." Damian said causing Dick to give a small chuckle.

" _You're_ the world's greatest crime fighter? The how come I beat you when you first came when I was _six years old_?"

"Uh…I wasn't fully trained yet." Damian said. This caused Dick to stop crying but he was still upset.

"Dick are you trying to leave because you're afraid I can't defend you?"

"No, I know Batman can defend me but Bruce Wayne can't without revealing his secret. He's after Dick Grayson; his great g-grandson."

"That man is not your grandfather. A real grandfather is someone who cares about their grandson more than life itself. I don't care what the D.N.A sample says. You should know that. And as for defending yourself if he wants to get to you then he'll have to go through my dead body; Bruce Wayne or Batman."

"I can defend myself too… but please don't let him get me." Dick said crying again and launched into Bruce's arms.

"I told you he'll get you over my dead body. I promise you." Bruce said rubbing his back. Damian meanwhile sat there unable to get any words out of his mouth. He had no idea what to say. True he was the grandson of the late Ra Al Ghul but he was Damian Wayne. This was his brother Dick Grayson. He knew Dick had a set path different from what his was. He was a happy go-lucky kid who knew how to be a kid unlike he did. It took a full half hour for Dick to fall asleep out of exhaustion.

"What are we going to do sir?" Alfred asked coming in.

"Until we get more information just keep Dick under constant supervision. Tomorrow I'm checking the security system for any flaws and upgrading it. He's not to be alone for any reason."

"Certainly sir."

"Alfred I'm going to take Dick to his room. Do you mind watching him for a bit while Damian and I try to get more information?"

"Not at all sir. I won't leave his side."

"Good, Damian meet me down there."

"Yes Father." Damian said and Bruce took Dick to his room while Damian went to the cave.

Break*Break*Break

"You wished to see me Grandmaster?" Talon asked back in the Court of Owls meeting room.

"Yes Talon. I am here to tell you that I have concluded my observations of your Grandson. His skill were rather lacking but that is understandable since he was taken away from Haly's at the young age of six. However I was very impressed with his acrobatic skills. I'm sure with some strict training he will become a master Talon. So it gives me great pleasure to accept your request adding your grandson to the court.

"Thank you Grandmaster. I will take him on as my protégée as 'The Gray Son of Gotham.'"

"Very well Talon. Now before he is accepted you must do the tasks that I have given you."

"I am already in the process of that Grandmaster. The boy has taken the bait. It won't be long before I have his trust. Then we use him to kill Batman. As for Bruce Wayne he won't be hard at all it kill."

"Good. You are dismissed."

Break*Break*Break

After Bruce hesitantly left Dick in his room with Alfred and a loaded shotgun, he went to join Damian in the cave. "There's more to this story isn't there? You know more about this Cobb guy don't you?" Damian accused.

"Yes I do. I just don't have the heart to tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"Dick was supposed to become a Talon."

"What?! How is that possible?! Who the hell is this guy?"

"I'll show you." Bruce said coming up to the computer and pulling an old picture of William Cobb."

"I've been studying a group called the Court of Owls since I was eight years old. I had a theory that they had something to do with the murder of my parents. I spent years studying them and learning their tactics. I gave up after my searching led to multiple dead ends."

"Okay so what does this have to do with Cobb?"

"William Cobb was born into a middle class family and was happy until his father was killed in an accident while building a bridge. His mother was unable to support themselves and he got a job at the circus; Haly's circus more specifically. One year when he was in Gotham he fell in love with Amelia Crowne, the daughter of one of Gotham's richest family. Her father Burton Crowne then forbade Cobb from seeing his daughter but he had already gotten her pregnant. Afterwards he was given the offer to become a Talon by his boss Nathaniel Haly. Then he broke in and stole his newborn son and gave him to Haly to raise him until he was ready. The baby would become Jonathan Grayson; Dick's grandfather."

"Then why not just raise the baby yourself?"

"Because in pre-modern times, potential gladiators were escorted to coliseums sometimes by parades of performers such as jesters and acrobats."

"More commonly known as the circus. How could Haly do something like this to Grayson."

"I don't think he would even consider giving Dick to those animals. Each decade, Haly's would present a crop of child athletes to present to the court and they would decide who would become the next Talon. Dick was meant to be the one until I adopted him."

"Well that explains it. So uh…I guess I should get to bed. I have to get up in an hour to train." Damian said and snuck away upstairs. He went to his room to grab his swords, put them in his holster, and walked to Dick's room still across from his. Alfred stood alert with his shotgun just waiting for trouble.

"Master Damian. I though you would be in bed."

"I'm not tired. I'd figure I would take over a guard tonight."

"You've already done a fabulous job at that young man."

"It wasn't my fault father got hurt."

"No but you allowed Master Dick to go out by himself." Alfred said making Damian roll his eyes.

"Yeah we've all heard that already Pennyworth. I'm going to keep guard now since it's all my fault."

"Right, and if you ever do that again I can assure Master Bruce will not be pleased with you."

"I'm not afraid of him or some boarding school. Anyway father set the alarm on tight tonight so it's unlikely I'll be going anywhere."

"Rightly so. Now if we are going to be here for the next few hours I guess I should prepare beverages for you and Master Bruce. Don't you dare leave this room." Alfred said getting up and walking out.

"You have my word." Damian said and walked over to Dick who was lying down now awake. There were still stray tears running down his face but he didn't care.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you still asleep? You were exhausted downstairs."

"Early nightmare. Luckily I didn't scream like usual."

"You know there's nothing wrong with being afraid."

"I'm not afraid…much."

"Look, Father won't let anything happen to you so let it go."

"I can't. I'm almost waiting for him to sneak in again."

"Well let me worry about that. He gets in here and he'll have to deal with me." Damian said showing his blades. Dick nodded and started to close his eyes a little but he hesitated. "Nothing will happen to you. I won't leave you tonight. I promise you." Finally Dick fully closed his eyes. Damian then took a seat next to his brother's bed.

"You just try to get in here Cobb. You won't ever get _my_ brother."

Break*Break*Break

The next morning, Bruce went to the office turning on the security leaving Alfred and Damian to guard Dick. He wanted nothing more than to skip work but that may raise questions. Of course his employees knew about Dick but they didn't know about Damian besides Lucius.

"Good morning mister Wayne."

"Morning Lucius. Hey did you send those papers to GCSS?"

"I sure did. Now we just play the waiting game."

"The waiting game isn't what I'm worried about."

"Just talk to him about it before they come in."

"I know but what if he says no. Maybe I shouldn't have…"Suddenly something came crashing into his window. It was Talon with a knife heading right towards Bruce.

"Bruce Wayne, you have interfered with court business. The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die." Talon threw a knife at Bruce but he managed to dodge out of the way.

"The business you're referring to is not your concern. Grandson or not."

"So you figured it out; good. Now it will be more satisfying to kill you." Talon said and before anyone could move, Talon jumped on Bruce making them both crash threw the window falling down to the streets below. The two continued to fight all the way down with Bruce giving it all he had to defeat him but it wasn't enough. Just as they were about half way down Old Wayne Tower, Bruce kicked Talon away from him only to grab a gargoyle to save his fall. Talon had crashed on top of a car completely destroying the top. Once he had gotten inside, calmed down Lucius, and called the police, he made a phone call to Alfred warning him about Talon and his threat. Alfred agreed to take Dick down to the cave for his own protection. After giving his statement that he was sure the police didn't believe, he raced home to the cave where the family was.

"I told you you're not safe around me!" He heard Dick shouting.

"Sir, please calm yourself. I assure you, Master Bruce is safe and on his way here." Alfred tried telling Dick.

"I'm here." Bruce announced.

"Thank heavens." Alfred said and Dick turned around to face him.

"Are you sure you're alright? He didn't hurt you too bad did he?"

"No Dick I'm fine. Are _you_ alright?"

"Well…"

"You've got to stop blaming yourself for this. You let me worry about defending me and you two." Bruce said coming over and putting his hands on Dick's shoulders. "Speaking of which, where _is_ Damian?" Bruce asked and Dick's face paled.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Damian's kinda not here."

"What do you mean he's not here Dick? Where did he go?"

"He wouldn't tell me. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me. He said something about going undercover."

"Going undercover? Where?"

Break*Break*Break

Damian Wayne now Robin stood on top of one of the gargoyles on the Old Wayne Tower building. He had just about had enough of his father telling him how to act. He kept thinking about what Dick had asked him about him being the only thing keeping him here. True he had Robin but was still considered to be Batman's sidekick. He decided that before he just left his brother behind he was going to get on William Cobb or Talon's good side and kill him while his back was turned. Then if he managed to kidnap Dick like he'd plan to, he would be right there to save him. Thinking he had everything under control, Robin pressed the button on the device that Talon had given him. Now there was no turning back.

And there's chapter 6. Hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I do writing it. I changed this part from the movie cause it would make no sense to have Damian leave Dick alone again unless he thought he was safe; at least in my story anyway.

Review

LaurenHardy13


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry about the long wait for this story. It was basically done but I've been so busy with school and the holidays. So here's chapter 7.

It had been a week since Damian had left his brother and father. They would go around Gotham killing murderers, kidnappers, and druggies. Most of the killing was done by Talon, but Damian was the distraction. He wouldn't kill, but him being present was enough for Talon to throw his knifes at them killing them instantly. More than once Talon ordered Damian to kill one of the criminals but he never did. His father and brother were still deep in his head telling him not to. One night Damian had taken the night off because Talon said he needed to clear his head and meditate to get Batman out of his head before going out with him again. Talon had gone out alone secretly telling the Court what he knew of Robin and his heir. While trying to relax, Damian got a message.

 _Grayson: Hey_

 _Damian: Don't talk to me._

 _Grayson: Where are you?_

 _Damian: What did I just say idiot?!_

 _Grayson: NO! Why did you leave us? Why did you leave_ _me_ _?!_

Damian felt a little hurt after that message and responded without really thinking. He suddenly regretted what he wrote.

 _Damian: I'm sick of all fathers's crap! He's always telling me what to do and what not to do out there! I'm thirteen years old now! I don't need someone who thinks he's my father bossing me around and hiding me!_

 _Grayson: …_

 _Damian: Look. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's not your fault. I really can't talk to you right now._

 _Grayson: Alright I guess. Samantha's coming over again tonight anyway. She's so interested in me all of a sudden. It's kind of weird._

 _Damian: Don't let her in too much._

 _Grayson: Trust me I won't. See you soon I guess. Miss you._

Damian almost wrote 'Miss you' back but didn't and proceeded to delete all his messages from Dick. After that was done, he hid his phone and relaxed.

Back at the Manor

Dick put his phone down and laid further down on the window seat area in the living room. Dick slightly disappointed that he didn't get to talk to Damian just stared out the window. That's when Bruce came in.

"Hey chum. Guess what? Samantha actually had to cancel tonight so it's just you, me, and Alfred tonight." 

"Great." Dick said with hardly any enthusiasm.

"Hey you okay?" Bruce said coming over to sit next to him.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Are you sure? I know it must still be confusing with the court and everything."

"I'm not scared…as much."

"Do you think Alfred or I would ever let anything happen to you?"

"I know you won't. I'm still just so confused."

"So am I. But that's what the court wants you to feel. They want to be able to control you at your weakest point. You have to be strong to get through this Dick. We'll be here to help you along the way."

"Yeah; sure."

"Come on. Let's go downstairs. It's time to put an end to this." Bruce and Dick went down to the cave to the computer to do more research. He pulled out a tray with bones on them that looked old.

"What's this?" Dick asked examining the bones on the table.

"This is Alan Wayne, my great, great-grandfather." Dick's eyes went wide and slowly backed away from the bones.

"So…you keep your grandfather's bones down here too?"

"No, this is just for a special case."

"Mine?"

"Yup." Bruce said and took one of the bones and put it under the scanner.

"How is your grandfather connected to my…grandfather?"

"Well towards the end of his life, my grandfather suddenly had a great fear of birds."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with birds. They fly around the sky and sing their pretty songs and save Gotham City from evil." Dick said pretending to fly and fight invisible enemies.

"Well little robins do that but owls more specifically seemed to haunt him. They say it eventually drove him mad and he died because of it."

"That's odd."

"Exactly."

"But how does this relate to the court?"

"Remember how I got attacked last week at work?"

"Yeah, but I wish you didn't."

"So do I. But anyway, I have a theory that the court may have been what my grandfather was afraid of. I remember my father told me once that he kept saying that the owls were everywhere; even in his home. So maybe grandfather didn't die because of falling down a manhole; maybe the court got a hold of him because they had access wherever Grandfather went."

"That may have explained why he went mad. Wait; if that's true…couldn't they be here right now?" Dick asked looking around nervously.

"I've discovered every passageway in the whole house Dick. No one gets in here without my knowledge." Bruce said showing his phone that showed the security system was on.

"Good."

"Now I have to go on patrol real quick. I'll be back soon." Bruce said and called Alfred who was upstairs to come down to escort Dick upstairs. Even walking up to the house upstairs from the cave required Dick to be with someone.

"I really don't like being treated like a baby."

"I know. This is just temporary until I stop the court."

"And find Damian?"

"Yes. And find Damian."

"I hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he is." Bruce said now changing to Batman. That's when Alfred came down.

"Bye Bruce."

"Bye Dick. Alfred."

Break*Break*Break

Meanwhile Damian had almost had enough and followed Talon trying to get a clue at where he was going. He suddenly stopped on one of the roofs in the city.

"I know you're there Robin." He said and Damian now Robin came out.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've gathered enough evidence on Tuckers. With this he'll be in prison for life."

"And then just break out of jail using his lawyers just like every other time. You could have ended it right there. But he's still in your head isn't he; The Batman? He's like a father to you isn't he?"

"Something like that. He's one of the few people who's acted like a father to me."

"I know how it feels to not have a father in your life. I lost mine years ago and it tore our family up. Then the court found me and trained me. It was like having a real family again; One that listens to you and helps you when you need it most. I want to give what they gave me to you. Join me and the court. Together we can make Gotham safe again."

"I think you've done quite enough." Another voice said. The two looked where the voice was coming from and saw Batman.

"How did you…?"

"You aren't very hard to track considering the bloody trail you've left behind."

"It doesn't matter now. This is where you chose Robin; him, or me and the court. There's no turning back after this." Talon said and left the two. Batman started to go after him but was blocked by Robin.

"Out of my way Robin. We've got to stop him. You don't understand he's part of something big."

"He sees something in me that you never did; something that none of you saw in me."

"He's using you Robin to get to me; worse he's using you to get to Richard."

"Right. It's always about him isn't it? Grayson gets to go out as he pleases while I'm stuck at home trying to please you."

"You're really going back there?"

"No. This doesn't have to do with Grayson. It has to do with you! All of this has been about you!"

"I don't have time for this. Get out of the way and go home before…" Batman said and suddenly Robin blocked his way with a baterang.

"Or what?" Robin asked getting angry.

"Cobb's right about one thing. The choice you make tonight will define you for the rest of your life." Batman said and tried to grapple away when his line was cut by Robin. Now Damian let all his anger go and ran to attack his father. He tried to use some acrobatics that Dick had taught him but Batman countered almost every one. The fight eventually led to the two falling and throwing punches at each other. Batman was purposely going easy on him because this was still his son. Finally the two crashed into the Gotham Art Museum. Batman quickly grabbed Robin and pinned him to his chest seeing that they were falling towards a hard, clay statue. Batman got the most of the pain and Robin came up and started hitting him again. He then grabbed a sharp shard and raised it to stab his father.

"If this is what you want then do it!" Batman shouted. Robin immediately stopped and thought about Dick. What would he say if he saw his big brother about to kill their father? Not only that but he had a flashback of all the horrible things he did to Dick during his first few days at the manor; including how he had almost tried to stab himself with a similar looking shard all because of him. It had taken him forever to have his trust even after the brotherhood ceremony. He couldn't cause his brother any more pain. Robin shouted an angry howl, and slammed the shard down to his feet missing Batman completely.

"Now let's go home." Batman said after getting back up.

"My home isn't with you. It never was." Robin said and left without saying another word. This was his final choice. He was going to become Talon's protégée and take them down once he had their trust. Then he would leave Gotham forever never seeing or talking to his father or brother ever again. Yes he would still check up on him but never live at the manor again. Once he got back to Talon's apartment, there was a note.

 _-Glad you made the right choice. Be back later. Wait up for me. –T_

Break*Break*Break

After his little 'fight' with Damian, Batman decided to check the sewage area where Alan Wayne's body was found.

"The sewers again sir?" Alfred asked who was listening back at the cave with Dick who was close to falling asleep.

"Seems like we're always up to our necks in sewage. This is just about where Alan Wayne's body was found. Based on the autopsy reports you sent me, the fall wasn't what killed him. He looked to have been tortured somehow."

"The owls?" Dick asked.

"Most likely. There's one section of the tunnels that have been shut down since the 1800s." Batman said and walked further into the sewer.

"Maybe that's why your grandfather said the owls were everywhere. They used the sewers and tunnels to follow him wherever he went just like you said Bruce."

"Right, hold on a sec." Batman said when he came to a wall that wasn't completely solid. He then got out his explosive gel and the wall exploded leading to another long tunnel. I've found some kind of corridor." Batman said but the line was starting to pick up static on the manor's side.

"Sir your transmission is breaking up!" Alfred said.

"There's some kind of Oder in here. It's sweet and moldy. Hang on…I found…" Batman said and suddenly the transmission was disconnected as well as Batman's detective vision. Dick gasped in part fear part nervousness. Alfred put a hand on his shoulder for comfort and wished Batman luck.

Meanwhile Batman walked to the end of the hall and came across a large meeting room surrounded by people wearing owl masks and Talon standing there at the podium.

"Welcome Batman. We've been expecting you."

"Where's Robin?"

"Not to worry he'll be fine with me. From what he told you earlier I see something in him that you don't. But never mind that. May I introduce you to the Court of Owls?" Talon said.

"You've been watching me."

"In the tunnels, in the streets, we are observing and recording your every move."

"Just as I suspected."

"Did you also suspect that those ancient sewers were filled with an odorless psychotropic gas that enters through the pours of your body and maws at the roots of the mind? Turning the mind inside out until it resembles nothing more than a labyrinth." Batman suddenly gasped as he started feeling very dizzy and his head started hurting very painfully. Suddenly the floor beneath him started to break and he starting falling hundreds of feet down.

When he finally woke up he had managed to dodge a giant owl that almost attacked him. His eyes were dark red and he felt exhausted and very dizzy. True to Talon's word, he was in a large labyrinth with no way out by the look of it.

"You think this will scare me?! I'll get out of here and put an end to this damn thing!" Batman shouted and proceeded forward. He wasn't sure how long exactly he had been going but he had to keep going. If not for stopping the court but Dick was counting on him. Damian was counting on him. He needed to protect them at all cost being one of the few things that kept him going. Finally he got to one portion of the labyrinth that had pictures of poor tortured souls that he guessed the court had managed to kill. Batman was almost exhausted and hungry that he almost let himself collapse until something that caught his eye; A picture of a tortured Alan Wayne. Then next to it were pictures of Bruce Wayne's life. From his birth, happy days spent with his parents, their murder, taking over as CEO of his company, the day he went to Haly's Circus and saw the death of two acrobats, going to the detention center and taking in a young six year old Dick Grayson as his ward, happy moments with him, and there even were a few pictures of him, Dick, and Damian together.

'Wait, how did they know about Damian? We've kept him secret for the past two years. The only people that knew about him besides the main family were Talia, the league, Selena, and…'

'Samantha.'

Bruce couldn't believe it. Yes he suspected Samantha's involvement once she started asking all these personal questions about Dick. 'Wait if Samantha's involved then Alfred won't suspect her suddenly turning up, claiming that she's waiting for me to get home, then she could kidnap him!' That was all the strength he needed to snap out of it and focus on getting out of here.

Break*Break*Break

Three days had passed since Robin had the fight with his father. When Talon had returned three days earlier, he had told Robin that the court was ready to accept him. The only main thing that he needed to do was show his loyalty to the court by giving up his identity. Damian thought long and hard about it and figured that since no one knew who he was, there was no harm in giving up his identity. He would just be some boy from the streets that no one cared about. Without hesitating he accepted and now they were standing before the court.

"Talon, introduce your protégée." The grandmaster said.

"It is my honor to present this boy to the court. I've seen firsthand what he can do. If he keeps this up he may have a great destiny ahead." Talon said.

"That may be so, but we must be certain of his loyalty." Grandmaster said and Robin came over and bowed his head.

"You have my word."

"We are the Court of Owls. We require more than words. Remove your mask and prove your loyalty." Robin hesitated for a minute but remembered that this was all for his brother. No one knew who he was. He then took off his mask revealing his green eyes to the court.

"The boy; it's Bruce Wayne's ward." Grandmaster said. Damian froze and his eyes went wide. How did they know about him? No one did.

"How did you…"

"That means Wayne is…Batman."

"What?!" Talon shouted. He had no idea that Wayne was Batman. Not only that, but his grandson was associated with the court's enemy.

"No! You're wrong! He's…" Damian shouted but suddenly a cage came out of the floor trapping him.

"This changes everything. This is how we destroy Batman for good! Break his heart and his will. We kill this boy and you take your grandson away from him forever."

"Grandmaster he's still in the labyrinth." A fellow member said.

"You don't know Wayne like I do. He's very resourceful and will find a way out. But he will come rushing back to us just to save his precious wards. Then after we despose of him, you're free to have your grandson."

"No."

"No? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"It was. Then I find out that he betrayed me. He betrayed us. He was in our grasp until Wayne took him in. Now he's aligned himself with our enemies. I'm disgraced by him. Nothing compares to the betrayal because he took everything I've sacrificed and made it worthless. I must end him."

"NO! Don't you dare touch him! If you so much as harm one hair on his head I'll murder you!"

"I'd like to see you try. I'll do as you say Grandmaster but first I would like to deal with my grandson."

"No. You handpicked this boy to be the next Talon. As you said yourself it is his destiny as the Gray Son of Gotham. We will not be getting rid of him so easily."

"I was the one that made him. I have every right to destroy him."

"You dare to disobey the Grandmaster?!"

"Yes, I do." He said and before anyone could move, Talon jumped up and killed the grandmaster by taking his heart out. The members of the court started running and those who weren't fast enough got a knife stick in their backs. After that was done, Talon turned his full attention to Damian who was reaching for his belt with all his might. He had blown it; now his brother was going to pay for his mistake. He had to get out and take him as far away from Gotham as he could. He didn't care if his father objected; no one was killing his brother. He would have to go through the best assassin in the world first.

"You lied to me. Batman was right!"

"Don't worry. I won't ask you to betray him any longer. I'll deal with Bruce Wayne and my disgrace for a grandson." Talon said and had slammed Damian's head hard against the cage knocking him out.

I can't believe I'm saying this guys but we only have two chapters left! This was really fun while it lasted and the next two chapters are probably going to be my favorite but bittersweet because it's ending. Hope you guys enjoyed it and see you in 2017!

Review

LaurenHardy13


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce finally opened his eyes and realized he was lying on something soft. Suddenly he heard someone call his name.

"Bruce?" When his head finally cleared, he saw Dick and Alfred staring at him. He realized that he was back in the manor in the living room lying on the sofa. Immediately he got up and hugged Dick carefully.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay Bruce."

"Damian?"

"He still hasn't come home." Bruce then got up but was pushed down by Alfred.

"Sir you need to rest."

"No! Those animals have him. I have to save him!"

"You're in no condition to…" Suddenly the trio heard a loud 'thump' coming from the roof. The group froze in place and tried to find who/what made that noise.

"No! They're here!" Dick said going into panic mode.

"Alfred, get him to the safe room in the cave!"

"What about you?"

"I'll give you time to get there."

"You can't go out there alone!"

"I have to. Get to the safe room now!" Bruce said getting up and ran out of the living room. Alfred took Dick's hand and the two sped off into the secret entrance. Once the hands were in the right position, Alfred once again grabbed Dick's hand locking the door from the inside and ran. Alfred then went to the computer to see how many there were. Meanwhile Bruce had run to the front hall to see hundreds of owls.

"I'm in position sir." Alfred called.

" _How many?"_

"They are everywhere sir."

" _I figured that part."_ He said while being surrounded by a bunch and using his athletics to pin them down.

"No sir. They are all over the property. Master Bruce you need help!" Alfred said but then in the distance a 'hoot hoot' was heard.

"Alfred? Alfred are you there?!" Bruce called but there was nothing but static. "Damn!" Bruce said and used his skills to jump of one of the windows and climbed on the roof with the Talons right behind him.

"There's nowhere to run Bruce. Wherever you go we will find you and the "Gray Son of Gotham' will be ours."

"No he won't!" Bruce shouted and used one of the lightning rods (with a bat on the top no less) and pinned one of the Talons that was attacking him to the roof. He took this distraction to activate a switch on one of the chimneys.

"You're going down Wayne." One said.

"Good choice of words." He said and dived into the chimney that immediately closed once he was in. All that was left to do was shimmy down the tube that led right to the cave. Once he got there, he didn't see Dick or Alfred.

"Alfred? Dick are you here?" He called but out of the shadows came none other than William Cobb.

"So this is what the Batcave looks like."

"Where's Damian?!

"He belongs to me now. Both of them did until my grandson joined forces with you."

"They don't belong to you!"

"Richard belonged to me long before you took him in. He was born to serve the court; and me." Cobb said making Bruce clench his fists.

"Over my dead body."

"That was the plan." Cobb said pulling out his blades. He was ready to fight when the giant penny sitting in the cave started to fall and crushed him. He fell unconscious but not dead. Where the penny once stood were Alfred and Dick squeezing the life out of his arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Besides my arm being deprived of blood I'm fine sir." He said and they heard explosions coming from the ceiling, the walls, everywhere in the cave.

"The armory! Quickly!" He said to Alfred and grabbed Dick's hand running to the armory. It was a fairly large room where most of the gadgets and computer that controlled the cave. They finally reached it just as the talons started to come to the cave. Some went to help Cobb escape the penny that was crushing him, while other went after the family. Alfred and Bruce quickly pulled the door closed but not before Cobb had gotten out.

"Not to worry Bruce. We'll find a way in." Cobb said before the door was closed and locked up tight. After the trio caught their breath, Bruce took Dick to a hidden door that led to the safe room. The room was bullet proof, fire proof, and couldn't be harmed even with a nuclear bomb. To open the door it required voice command, eye scan, and palm scan. Once this was done, Bruce quickly shoved Dick inside and took off his mask for a second. Without thinking, he hugged Dick and kissed his forehead, whispered 'I love you,' and closed the door before Dick could try to get out.

"Dad! No!" He shouted but the door was already closed and locked up tight. After Dick was safe, he quickly loaded into one of Lucius's new gadgets that was basically a giant robot Batman. Meanwhile Alfred had gotten his shotgun and fully loaded it.

"Please be careful sir." Alfred told Bruce.

"Don't worry about me Alfred. But if anything happens…"

"No! I am not taking care of the young masters on my own! Don't you dare force me." He shouted back at Bruce who gave a quick nod and suited up. Once he was ready, Alfred opened the doors and readied for attack.

"Now I'm only gonna say this once you sons of bi*****! Get the hell out of my house! Batman in robot suit said and proceeded to knock down ten talons at once at a time. Then Alfred came out and started shooting any Talons that got near him or the 'safe place.' After securely locking the safe place entrance, he went behind the bat-bot and continued shooting. After most of the talons were out of the way, Batman and Alfred went to the ledge.

"Sir we've got to get to that utility closet!" Alfred said and Batman got a clear visual. After Alfred climbed on, Batman jumped down to the utility closet. While keeping the remaining Talons off Alfred, Alfred went and pushed a button causing the entire cave to get a blast of cold air. This caused the remaining Talon to stop moving completely.

Meanwhile with Damian

After Damian had regain consciousness, he noticed he was in some sort of pod with green Lazarus liquid filling his tube up. Quickly he started to hit the glass as hard as he could with only one goal in mind; get out and get to Grayson. After that didn't work, he decided to try and take apart the whole tube. After taking a pin out, some liquid started pouring out of the hole. Then he had managed to get his hand through the hole and pull the release valve making his pod fall and shatter to the ground. Afterwards he got up and sprinted out of there as fast as he could. Robin had secretly hid his bag containing his weapons and his phone. Quickly he called Dick but got no answer.

'Dammit!' he whispered and called the next best person besides his father; Alfred.

"Pennyworth! This is Damian!"

"Master Damian?! Where are you?"

"No time just listen. The talons can't survive in temperatures below freezing. Get the cave as cold as you can. Is Grayson safe?!"

"Yes sir he is. Now where…"

"Be there shortly." He said and hung up. Then after grabbing the knife he had brought home the night Dick went out on his own to find Batman, he snuck into the cave. He hid in the shadows just like Dick had shown him a few months ago. Now all that was left to do was wait for the right moment. He watched his father fight in the bat-bot and Cobb surprised him with a sneak attack and pushed him off the edge of the platform. The bat-bot fell about twenty stories before hitting the ground hard. Cobb then climbed down to inspect his work.

"This is it, Bruce Wayne. The Court of owls has sentenced you to…" Suddenly the head of the bot suddenly shot off in full force knocking Cobb down. Batman climbed out of the suit and ripped of his shredded mask furious. Then he started walking towards Cobb.

"You and the Court tried to take control of my city, destroy my home, but worst of all, you messed with my kids. So this is gonna hurt. And I'm gonna enjoy every second of it." Bruce said cracking his knuckles and smiling at the end. The two then engaged in one-on-one combat. Each move was fast and blocked by the other. Bruce ducked and punched giving all his effort and strength in this opponent. All he could think of was that boy who had called him dad a few minutes ago. He knew that it was just a simple slip of words but that one word was enough to give everything he had. Unfortunately Bruce didn't see that Cobb had a knife behind his back and once he was in position, stabbed him in the ribs. Gasping for air, he suddenly fell to the ground.

"You're boy is mine now. And as for my grandson he will be dealt with; slowly and painfully." Cobb said and started kicking and stabbing him repeatedly until he was nearly unconscious.

"Stop!" Another voice shouted. Cobb turned around and saw Dick Grayson staring at him.

"No sir! What are you doing?!" He heard Alfred scream in his comm.

"I'm sorry Alfred. Override Armory doors RG2! Lockdown!" He shouted taking out his comm. piece and everything in the cave was locked tight.

"Well. We finally meet face-to-face grandson." Cobb said turning all his attention to Dick.

"D…Dick. Run." Bruce moaned but was kicked again finally knocking him unconscious.

"Stop all this. It's me you want. Leave the Waynes alone."

"The Waynes have been targets for the court for many years; even before I sacrificed everything for you Gray Son. I am the reason for your existence Richard. All so you could take my place as The Gray Son of Gotham; the best Talon the world has ever seen. But now it is my duty to finish what I started."

"Okay. Do what you want with me but leave Bruce and Alfred alone; please."

"Begging from the Gray Son; pathetic." He said raising his hand ready to kill him.

"No!" Robin shouted and jumped down in front of Dick as Cobb stepped backwards. "You stay the hell away from him!"

"You stupid boy! I'll end all of you!" He shouted. Robin then ran at Cobb trying to fight his attacks but he was too quick.

"Grayson move!" He shouted at Dick who started taking a few steps back. Damian was then knocked down and kicked. He then went over to Bruce who was still unconscious.

"Now I'll make you both suffer." He said picking Bruce up by his head.

"No!" Dick shouted and Robin immediately got up and gave every punch and kick that he had which made Cobb drop Bruce to the ground. After a minute, Damian grabbed his knife and aimed it at Talon's neck.

"You could never replace Batman. He's my father!" He shouted and Bruce meanwhile was starting to come too again. That's when Cobb suddenly smiled.

"Did I ever tell you I was a master sword thrower?" Cobb asked and threw his knife at Damian who ducked. The knife bounced off the wall and went behind him. Suddenly a soft gasp was heard. Damian turned around and saw Dick standing behind him. What really caught his attention was that the knife that had bounced off the wall was now deep into his brother's chest with blood oozing down onto the floor. Dick looked down at the knife in shock and back at his family. Damian went wide eyed and mouthed the word 'no,' and Batman was trying to fight through the excruciating pain to stand up and get to Dick.

"My work here is done." He said grabbing Damian's hand and forcing him to stab the knife he was holding through his throat.

"No!" Damian said releasing the blade and Cobb fell to the floor dead. That's when it finally kicked in that Dick had been stabbed. Damian ran over just in time to catch his brother who was starting to fall to the ground with a large puddle of blood surrounding him.

"Grayson?! Grayson, stay with me kid." He said ripping off his cape and trying to not move the blade while stopping the blood flow. Dick meanwhile was breathing short, gasp-full breaths.

"D-Dame…me." Dick gasped out in pain. Dick continued to breathe short gasps until he took one big breath. When he exhaled, his whole body fell limp and his skin started turning a deep pale color.

"Grayson? Hey Grayson you gotta stay awake." Damian said shaking him a little.

No answer

"Come on Grayson this isn't funny. I'm not playing games here."

No answer

"Grayson if you don't quit this right now I…I'll never talk to you again."

No response

"I swear Grayson. If you don't get up I'll…I'll renounce you as my brother!"

…

"I'm gonna do it Grayson. You better wake up now!" Damian shouted but still got nothing and his eyes started getting glassy and vision started blurring.

"I, Damian Thomas Wayne, being of soul and mind, herby denounce you as…my…" Damian shouted again with his vision almost completely blurring. Then his eyes started overflowing with tears that rolled down his cheeks and that was enough to completely destroy him. Damian started sobbing hysterically. His father was crawling over to him with immense sadness, anger, and fear. Once he finally got over to the two, his oldest looked up at him with large tears still rolling down his cheek.

"Help me! Please!" He begged to him. This was the cruelest torture the young man had ever experienced in his life. It went way beyond the death of his parents that had completely destroyed him. It went beyond every criminal act that had ever been done by psychos that plagued his city. This was his greatest creation begging him to save his brother; a boy that had melted his icy heart just two years ago; his own child. It never mattered to him that he personally didn't make this boy; he loved him like he did. Wasting no time, he quickly set Dick on the floor away from the blood and started doing CPR while Damian held his cape on the wound.

"Come on Dick!" Bruce shouted but just like before still got no response. Meanwhile Alfred had finally gotten out of the utility shed and dropped his gun when he saw the scene before him.

"Alfred! Call Leslie! Tell her to hurry! GO!" Bruce shouted angrily. He wasn't mad at Alfred of course but his emotions were running high.

Break*Break*Break

A few hours, Dick was laying on his bed with a ventilator hooked up to him. As soon as Leslie had heard what happened, she rushed over to help. When she got there, the family still was doing CPR. Unable to bring his heart back, Leslie put him on the ventilator to help him breathe and gave him medication that would keep him in a coma for a while so he could rest. Meanwhile they could focus on the blood problem. Leslie had diagnosed him as going into hypovolemic shock due to the amount of blood loss from the knife wound to the chest that had damaged his Aorta. Leslie predicted that once they got his blood bumping through his heart again and could breathe on his own, he may wake up after plenty of rest. Damian feeling incredibly guilty never left Dick's side.

"Bruce I need to tell you something." He heard Leslie tell his father.

"Tell me it's good news."

"I wish it was. We've given Dick all the blood he can have in the cave that we have but he still needs a little more. However we may not have enough time to get more."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just a free clinic doctor. I don't have enough and the only place that has more is a hospital. Then I'd have to write a report on why he needs blood."

"Then do it! I don't care if they know or not!"

"Bruce he needs it now; otherwise his blood won't pump through his heart. Time is not on our side." Bruce suddenly started to panic.

"I've got A positive and so does Alfred. Leslie…"

"Dick's got A negative blood Bruce and I have AB negative. Otherwise I would do it in a heartbeat. I'm sorry." Bruce then turned around and leaned on the wall with one hand and put the other on his forehead. Damian meanwhile had started to panic similar to his father. He couldn't bear the thought of losing the person who he called brother. Especially after all the terrible things he had done to him.

' _Dick's got A-.'_

Damian's eyes went wide as he remembered what Leslie had said. Quickly he ran out of the room to where Bruce and Leslie were.

"Tompkins! I have O negative!" He shouted.

"What?!" Leslie asked.

"O negative can be donated to any blood type! I have O-! Take it all. I don't care just take it!" Damian shouted holding his arm out. Leslie and Bruce looked at each other and Leslie got her equipment out. Quickly she extracted the blood she needed. After she was done, she quickly took about two minutes to test Damian's blood. Once it was all clear, she put the blood in a bag and started to connect it to one of Dick's veins. Meanwhile Damian ran to the kitchen, grabbed a single candlestick, a lighter, and sprinted back to Dick's side.

"Tompkins. I want to give Grayson my blood." Leslie nodded without asking why. That's when Damian took the lighter, lit the candle and raised his right hand.

"I, Damian Thomas Wayne, being of soul and mind, hereby declare you, Richard John Grayson as my brother by blood. I swear to always look out for you and protect you from the evils of the world. I'll train you to be a master crime fighter and the heir to my legacy as Robin. No matter what happens Grayson, I'll always be there for you. I love you kid and no force will ever change that." Damian said and proceeded to light the candle and connect the I.V to the bag. The whole family watched as the blood flowed down the I.V into Dick's vein.

I can't believe that we only have one chapter left. I'm still not sure about doing Bad Blood but I'll have to watch it again just to see if you guys are interested in me doing it. You all know my thing about music to set the tone and this time it's We've Both Changed from Brave. Brave is not my favorite movie I just like listening to the soundtrack. Hope you guys enjoyed it and see you in the last chapter.

Review

LaurenHardy13


	9. Chapter 9

The Wayne family had been up all night waiting for Dick to give them a sign that he was okay. The blood transfusion from Damian worked perfectly and now they waited for Dick's baby blue eyes to open. Damian had managed to fall asleep in the chair he had pulled up as he was exhausted from fighting and still shaken up after the transfusion. Bruce on the other hand was wide awake sitting in another chair rubbing his fingers through Dick's hair. He hadn't dared move from his spot fearing Dick would wake up alone or worse.

"Come on Dickie you've got to pull through this. You can't let the court win. You're so much stronger than them; my brave solider." Bruce said and quickly gave Dick's forehead a kiss. "I love you so much and I want to show you just how much. You have no idea all that you've done for me. I'm so proud of you." Suddenly Dick's eyes started to flicker open. It took him a few tries to successfully do it but at last he managed to show the world his baby blues.

"Bruce?" Dick mumbled.

"I'm here." Bruce said and Dick tried to leap into his arms but his chest still hurt from the wound. Bruce saw this and gently leaned over and gave Dick his hug. The two stayed like that for a good solid minute before parting.

"Bruce I'm sorry. I know you wanted me to stay but I didn't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I've told you before that if it means keeping you safe I'll gladly give up my life without hesitation."

"But I don't want you to. I can't lose another dad…I mean." Dick said and froze taking his eyes off Bruce's.

"I can't promise you that I'll never leave you but I can promise to do everything in my power to stay with you."

"Grayson?" Another voice sleepily called out. The two looked at the other chair and saw Damian getting up and slowly walked over to the pair. Damian made eye contact with Dick as did he and the two didn't move or say a word. Then out of the blue Damian brought his hand up and smacked Dick's cheek so hard that it left a tiny red mark.

"Ow!" Dick shouted rubbing his cheek.

"Damian Wayne!" Bruce shouted.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again kid do you hear me?! Ever!"

"Yeah, my cheek heard you loud and clear.

"I told you to run!"

"Yeah, like you were going to take him down by yourself. Also I seriously doubtmy great-grandfather was going to let me leave. Wait, where is he anyway?"

"Never coming back for you ever again." Bruce said.

"Wait, you didn't kill him did you?!"

"Well not technically. He kind of killed himself using his dagger I got from him and my hand holding it." Damian told him.

"So you _did_ kill him."

"No! I had a dagger in my hand and he grabbed my arm and he made me stab himself. I though you would have noticed that."

"Well I was kinda bleeding to death and wasn't paying attention."

"Great, he's back to his sarcastic smart mouth self again."

"You need to take it easy Dick. I'll get Leslie to look you over and tell Alfred you're awake. Damian, watch him and if you hit him again you're grounded."

"Oh I'm really scared Father." Damian said and got Batman's famous bat-glare and left the room.

"You're lucky I have the type of blood that can flow into your bloodstream without issue." Damian said and Dick started frowning.

"So when are you leaving?" Dick asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to play dumb with me. I _am_ the only thing keeping you here aren't I?"

"Grayson…"

"Stop lying! You only came back because I was in trouble. Yet you had no problem leaving when my grandfather was trying to kidnap me."

"I did it for you!"

"No you didn't. You did it for yourself didn't you? You and Bruce are always fighting and you never get along. You always try to do it Bruce's way but that's not what you want is it?"

"No, it's not what I want."

"Then what _do_ you want?" Bruce asked coming back in. He had heard the brothers arguing so he figured something was up.

"I don't know. I could have killed Talon for all he did but you were in my head. Ra's, Talia, you were all in my head! But where am I? How can I be the son you want me to be when I don't even know who I am?" The group grew silent but Dick broke it after a minute.

"Then you need to go and find out." Dick said.

"No."

"Dami you're not happy here. I won't force you to be a prisoner because of me." Once again Damian didn't say a word. This time Bruce spoke up.

"Damian, there's a school."

"Yeah I know; in Switzerland."

"No. This is a special school run by monks who helped me when I was…lost. They may be able to help _you_ too." Damian looked into his father's eyes and then at his brother. Just like always the boy gave one of his world famous smiles that reassured him that everything was going to be alright. He then walked over and sat on the bed as the two brothers continued to stare at each other. All of a sudden, Damian gently grabbed the boy into a hug who also returned it back.

"Guess I better pack." Damian said when the two released their grips.

"Yeah." Dick said still smiling.

"Oh and don't think you're completely free from me. I'm getting daily reports from you."

"I guess I can deal with that."

Break*Break*Break

After Damian had left, Alfred had gone into the kitchen to make some sandwiches while Leslie did her final check on Dick before she left.

"Well Mr. Grayson it looks like you're good to go for now. I want you to take it easy for the next few days, which means no _nightly_ activities." She said glaring at him.

"Aw man!"

"She's right Dick. You don't want to pull your stitches out too early."

"Fine." Dick said sounding mad.

"Good boy. I'll escort myself out Bruce. Bye Dick, remember no night activities." She said and gathered all her stuff and left the two alone.

"She's worse than Alfred."

"I don't know. Alfred is always fussing over us when we're on the field." Bruce said.

"True." Dick said.

"So how are you _really_ feeling? No pain?"

"I told you I'm fine Bruce. Maybe _you're_ the one who's worse than Alfred."

"Oh believe me I'm way worse. I'm Batman." Bruce whispered in his angry Batman voice making Dick laugh. Suddenly Bruce got serious. "Bruce?" Dick asked worried.

"Dick there's something I need to discuss with you."

"Okay."

"Are you up for moving to my study?"

"Anything to get me out of this bed. I can't really do anything here."

"Alright." Bruce said and gentally picked him up bridal style trying not to touch his chest. "You sure you're up for this?"

"Yes Bruce I'm fine!" Dick said and the two walked into Bruce's study. The fire was lit and the curtains were pulled closed to block off the sunshine as most of the manor's windows had been broken due to the fight with the court. Bruce sat Dick down in one of the two large chairs while he sat in the other one next to it. Above the fireplace were Thomas and Martha Wayne smiling down at him. It felt good to see them smile in reassurance before he did what he was going to do.

"Dick, I have to tell you something about the court. You know Talon was a partof it. What you didn't know is that you were destined to become a talon."

"I…I was?"

"Yes. Talon stole his infant son and gave him to Haly to raise and when he was ready, would take his place as the next talon. That infant boy would be Jonathan Grayson; your grandfather." Dick looked away from Bruce for a minute taking everything in that had been told to him. "But let me make one thing absolutely clear Richard John Grayson, you are not a monster in any way. You are a brave, sweet boy who could never be one of them. I know you were destined to be one of them but…"

"I don't believe in destinies Bruce. You are who you make yourself to be. Before I met you, I was never destined to be a crime fighter. I thought I was going to be a famous acrobat like mom and dad. Then they were killed and my life changed. I could have never been able to be happy again if you hadn't helped me." Dick said and Bruce remembered his slip of tongue down in the bunker.

" _Dad, no!"_

Those two words was all it took for Bruce to realize how much he meant to him; both of his boys. As if Dick had read his mind, he brought it up.

"And Bruce…about what I said in the bunker. I didn't mean to call you that. It just sort of…slipped out."

"It's okay. I could never take the place of John Grayson. He will always be your father."

"But…so are you in a way. A father is someone who protects and loves their son. The way you locked me in that bunker was something dad would do in a heartbeat too."

"This is what I wanted to ask you." Bruce said and went over to his desk and pulled out a manila envelope. He then went over and sat back down and took a deep breath.

"Dick I've been thinking about this for a while now. These past few weeks have come to make me realize how much you mean to me. The thought of what Talon was going to do to you made me sick. I don't think I could stand it if anything happened to you. With that in mind, I had some papers drafted up." He said and handed the envelope to Dick. Dick confused opened the flap and pulled out the papers and silently read the papers.

"Like I said I could never take John's place. But I wanted you to have a place where you can call home again. Of course you don't have to sign anything you don't want to; I'll understand." Dick read the papers over again and Dick's eyes started to water.

"You…you really mean this Bruce?"

"Every word." Bruce said and the tears started rolling down Dick's face. Dick suddenly started to get up but Bruce was faster and went to him. Afterwards he threw his arms around Bruce still crying and with the papers in his hand.

1 month later

Gotham City Courthouse

This was the moment of truth. Robert Green, the Wayne family lawyer had just given Dick the finalized adoption form for him to sign. Then Bruce would sign followed by the judge. Afterwards he would be Richard Grayson-Wayne forever. Dick would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He kept telling himself that his parents wouldn't be offended and would want him to have a new family. Bruce had told him that he didn't have to do this if he didn't want to but Dick always said he wanted to. Slowly he picked up his pen and signed his name. Then he passed it down to Bruce. Bruce gave him a quick smile and pat on the shoulders. Dick gave him a small grin back at him and continued taking deep breaths.

"Grayson quit doing that. They would be happy for you." A voice behind him whispered in his ear. Dick's eyes went wide as he knew exactly who it was without turning around. That's when Bruce finished his signature and handed it back to Robert who took it to the judge. All of a sudden, a bit of sunlight escaped from the cloudy day and the room lit up. The sunshine landed right on Dick and he suddenly felt a comforting warmth feeling surrounding his body. He looked up at the judge who had finished reading over the form and got his pen. Dick then flashed the biggest smile he'd ever done in his life as the judge signed the adoption form.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman for witnessing this event. By the power vested in me by the city of Gotham, I herby announce this child to be legally adopted and in full custody of Bruce Wayne. I also herby change his name legally to Richard John Grayson-Wayne and nothing now or ever will change that. Now get out of my courtroom and be a family." The judge said and banged his gavel against the sound block.

"We did it." Dick whispered and was grabbed and swung around in the air by his new adopted father. Once he was put down, Bruce hugged him tightly. While he hugged Bruce back, he noticed that the person who had sat behind him and told him about his parents being happy for him was gone. As instructed, the two left the courtroom pausing in the lobby just for a minute.

"You ready for this?" the new father asked knowing exactly what was waiting for them outside the courthouse.

"Not really. They'll just keep taking pictures of us and then follow us to the party."

"I know. But the best part is that your social worker can't take you away. You're stuck we me forever now."

"If I can't have mom, dad or the circus take care of me, then I'll stay with you."

"Us orphans have got to stick together; right?"

"Right." Dick said and father and son walked out of the courthouse together with the paparazzi waiting for them as expected.

And we have reached the end of my version of Batman vs. Robin. The ending to be honest I rewrote like ten times. I knew Dick was going to be adopted in the end, but I was trying to decide what they would say and what exactly was happening. I just decided to have them walk out together as father and son. It still wasn't as exciting as I thought it was going to be but it'll do for now. Also by request, I am going to do Bad Blood but like this one, I'm going to make it my version. The movie was just okay in my opinion. I might even just write an original story and leave Bad Blood alone but I'm not sure yet. I had an idea to do something with Young Justice (not teen titans) in the near future but I'm still working it over. Let me know what you guys think.

Thanks for sticking with me,

LaurenHardy13


End file.
